Together: JJ and Hotch
by Flames101
Summary: 10 individual stories/drabbles based on Smallville Episode titles involviing JJ and Hotch.
1. Hug

**A/N:** Hello. So, this is a new one for me. This story will be a series of 10 one-shots. Each one-shot will be a story by itself and will not be connected to the previous chapter. What does connect them is each chapter will have a Smallville episode title, one for each season of Smallville. So, the way I've chosen chapter titles is that I've asked various people to pick a number between 1 and 22 for each season and the number corresponds to an episode title.

Here comes the first courtesy of my sister. Let me know what you think.

Pairing: JJ/Hotch:

Episode: Hug (Season 1, Episode 11)

**Hug:**

* * *

><p>Sometimes you just needed a hug. That was JJ's philosophy. There didn't need to be a specific reason for it, there didn't even have to be the appropriate context for it. You just went for it and hugged.<p>

Maybe that's why she did what she just did…

Herny was having a playground play-date with Jack. The two parents, she and Hotch were watching from a not too far away bench. They'd been talking, but mostly they'd been enjoying each other's company.

It was nice to have some adult company once in a while. With Will gone now, and Penelope busy planning her wedding she hadn't had much of it lately.

When they stood up to part ways for some reason that's when she did it. She looked up into Hotch's normally stoic face to see a look of peacefulness and then she reached for him. She wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed tight. She must have surprised him because it took a moment for him to hug her back. But once his arms did go around her body she felt warm and comforted, happy and content, all the feelings that you got from a simple hug.

Pulling apart, she could see Hotch was blushing brightly. She'd made her former boss, and now friend, blush… definite points in the unnerve Hotch category.

"Uh… JJ…" he said unsurely.

She gave his shoulder a squeeze before taking hold of her son's hand. "Sometimes you just need a hug, Hotch."

She shrugged her shoulders to indicate the nonchalance of it all. But she knew that hugs mattered, and spontaneous hugs were always best.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you liked. Let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up soon and will be longer!<p>

**Quick Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or Smallville.


	2. Insurgence

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2. Chapter title chosen by my brother.

Pairing: JJ/Hotch (established), JJ and Jack interaction.

Episode: Insurgence (Season 2, Episode 12).

**Insurgence:**

* * *

><p>"Jack Hotchner," JJ began sternly, as she watched as her sixteen year old adopted son try to sneak through the kitchen entrance and head back to his room like he hadn't been gone all night. "Hold it."<p>

"What, mom?" Jack replied with an attitude she'd seen more and more each day these past few months.

"Don't 'what, mom' me," she replied, keeping her voice level, but stern. There was no point to yelling. Both she and Aaron knew this rebellious stage was coming. "Sit your butt down."

With a groan of distaste, he did as told, taking a stool at their kitchen island. "What?"

"Jack," JJ started as calmly as possible. "Do you know how worried I was when I found your bed empty? I went nuts thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to you… Where were you?"

"Out," he said annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest in obvious defiance.

"That much I knew," she gritted out. She knew he was trying to get a reaction from her. "But what I'd like to know is _where_ and I'm not going to take '_out'_ as an answer."

His mouth formed a grim line, so like his father's when he worked a case. Silent treatment, it was.

"I was about to call the police Jack," she said, holding up the phone as proof. "I called your father—"

"What?" Jack exclaimed. "Why?"

"I think he had a right to know that our sixteen year old son disappeared on us—" JJ started.

"Whatever, you didn't need to call him, now he's going to be all over my ass," Jack complained.

"Watch your language, young man," JJ scolded. "You're already on a very thin line with me."

"This is crap!" Jack shouted, standing up. "I don't have to listen to this. It's not like you're my real mom, anyways."

She stood there stunned as Jack stormed up the stairs to his room. His words felt like a giant slap in the face.

JJ and Hotch had been married for almost ten years now. They raised the boys together from their early years and even had a baby girl about five years ago. They were a family.

From a young age, Jack had decided to call her mom. No one had pushed him to it. JJ had been very happy because she did love him like she'd given birth to him herself.

Now JJ had to wonder when that little boy started to resent her for being in his life. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

><p>JJ was lying in bed, reading a book before she went to sleep. Truthfully, she was trying to get her mind off the earlier incident with Jack. But it was hard too. She knew he probably didn't mean it and it was just the thrown out words of an angry teenager, but it still hurt.<p>

There was a knock at the door, followed by a quietly uttered, "Mom?"

JJ looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway. He looked sad and maybe a bit ashamed.

"Jack, are you all right?" she asked concernedly, putting her book on the nightstand.

"Can I… can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sure," she said quickly; He wasn't looking her in the eye as he came to sit on the edge of her bed.

She waited for him to speak, knowing he was there for a reason.

"I'm… sorry…" he stuttered out. "I… I didn't mean it… really. You're my mom, my real mom."

JJ let out a sigh. She pulled him into a hug, smoothing his hair down as she spoke. "You were right, Jack…"

"What?" he exclaimed, pulling back.

She smiled at him. "I'm not your biological mother. That was Hailey and she loved you so much. But I love you too, just like I love Henry, just like I love Chloe. Not any more and definitely not any less. You are my son, Jack, just like Henry is my son and Chloe is my daughter. I need you to know that Jack, to believe it."

"You still love me even after I stayed out all night at the movies?" he asked unsurely.

She breathed out an internal sigh of relief. She knew when she'd been committing her teenage insurgence that she was at places a lot shadier than the movies.

"Yes," she laughed. "I still love you _even_ after you stayed out at the movies. I'll still love you if you decide to dye your hair green or decide you want to join the circus. Jack, I'll always love you."

She watched Jack's face change to one of relief. His look conveyed that he was apologetic and remorseful, but happy at the same time too. She realized that maybe he'd been having doubts for awhile now. And she was glad to have a chance to reassure him.

"Thanks mom, I love you too," Jack accepted, he gave her a hug and got up.

There would be more moments of rebellion to come, she was sure, but at least he knew she'd love him no matter what. A mother's love was unconditional…

"Oh, Jack," she called to him before he exited her room.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, always," she reassured and then added wryly. "But you know you're so totally grounded…"

She laughed happily at his groan.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this chapter. Next one should be up by next weekend at the latest.<p>

Thanks to **angry penguin** for reading and reviewing the first one.

Let me know what you think!

**Quick Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or Smallville.


	3. Magnetic

**A/N:** Hello. I've gotten such a great response for this one! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy this one, too!

Pairing: JJ/Hotch

Episode: Season 3, Episode 7: Magnetic

**Magnetic:**

* * *

><p>JJ rubbed at her tired eyes, urging them to stay open. She looked at her clock on the far wall, no wonder she'd been feeling exhausted it was late. Way too late to be there any longer. She needed to get home; luckily Henry was at Will's. So, instead of having a date with her son, she decided she'd have a date with her bathtub. A hot, foaming bubble bath would really hit the spot at the moment.<p>

As JJ packed her things to head out she smiled with anticipation. The only thing that could make the bath even better would be a glass of champagne and someone to share it with.

She laughed at the absurdity of that idea. Since ending things with Will, there'd been the occasional date, but no one she'd share the intimate experience with. No one, but…

JJ shook her head of the images of a certain dark-haired, stoic man covered chest deep in her expensive, rose-scented bubble bath.

She couldn't deny that things were different between her and Hotch since she'd returned to the BAU. They'd shared the responsibility of keeping a very important secret and it brought them closer, in more ways then one. And she remembered one close encounter very vividly…

_JJ tried to calm her sudden heavy breathing as she stared into the dark depths of Hotch's eyes._

"_Aaron… what are you doing?" she stumbled out, nervous, but more with anticipation than fear._

_He'd never done something like this before._

_He'd caught her between his arms, one on each side of her small body, trapping her between his body and his office door before she could leave for the night._

_They'd been arguing, again. There'd been a tension building between them and JJ couldn't deny what was causing it. They were attracted to each other._

"_Are we going to keep pretending?" he breathed out, lips so close to her own that it wouldn't take much to close the distance; just a few millimetres separated them and JJ was feeling the magnetic pull of his body calling to her own._

_She'd fantasized on many occasions on giving into that pull. But the damned job and their friendship had held her back… until now._

"_Pretending what?" she feigned._

_She knew exactly what he meant, but she needed to be certain before she gave in. She needed to know that he really wanted her, too._

"_That I don't want to kiss you like there's no tomorrow, and you don't want to kiss me," he answered, frustration oozing from his voice._

"_H-Hotch?" she stuttered out at his intensity._

_Instead of answering her unasked question he leaned into her, body pressing her into the door behind them, and kissed her. His lips crashed over hers with a hunger that she didn't think any man could ever feel for her. But Hotch clearly did. Hotch wanted her and bad. She smiled into the kiss, feeling a happiness that she hadn't felt in a while._

_Her arms snaked behind his back, urging him to hold her closer. And he did. She felt his arms trail over her body, one hand down her side only to come up under her skirt to tickle her thigh. She shivered at his light touch. The other hand teased at the hem of her blouse._

_The kiss deepened then when she felt the tip of his tongue run over her lips; she allowed him entry and was lost in the heady feeling for a few precious moments before reality came crashing in. _

_JJ knew that if they didn't stop right then that they wouldn't be able to very soon. As much as she wanted Hotch, she didn't want their first time together to be in his office._

_She pulled her lips from his hungry ones. "Hotch," she murmured between his eager kisses. "Hotch…"_

_He suddenly realized that she wasn't responding as before and stopped. "Sorry…" he mumbled, sheepishly. "Sorry…"_

_He started to pull away from her, but she pulled him back. She cupped either side of his face, smiling up at him. "It's ok…" JJ explained. "I want this, I do…"_

_He returned her smile. "You do?" _

_She gave his lips a peck, coming back laughing. "I do… just not here."_

_Hotch looked around, as if realizing where they were. He laughed too. "You're right."_

_She let out a frustrated sigh. "And not tonight either… sorry… I've got Henry tonight."_

_He gave her a sheepish smile. "I've got Jack."_

_She smiled. "But you're right… I think we should stop pretending…"_

"_Me too…"_

_They made a promise to stop pretending real soon… getting lost in a good night kiss that they reluctantly pulled apart from, each one anticipating the next moment they could get together alone._

That was a week and a half ago. JJ stood up, sighing. Since then things had gotten busy. And they had not found one moment where they could be alone together to talk or do anything else. It was frustrating. And it almost had her questioning whether it had all actually happened or was it all one very intense good dream she'd had.

Exiting her office, she glanced briefly at her boss's office. Lights were off. It said something when Hotch wasn't the last one out. As she stared at his darkened office she asked herself, "Did _it_ happen?"

* * *

><p>After a quick dinner, JJ had slipped out of her clothes and into the comfiest robe she owned. She turned on her tap to her Jacuzzi style tub and poured in the things that would make it magic.<p>

She headed to the kitchen to wait for the tub to fill. Going to the freezer she pulled out the bottle of champagne she'd bought for herself on the way home. She couldn't have the guy to share the bath with, but she didn't have to totally half-ass it.

Opening it up, she poured herself a glass and took a sip, the bubbles tickled her nose and it was like instant happiness. Bottle and glass in hand she was about to head back to her bedroom when the doorbell suddenly rang.

She debated on whether to even see who it was but decided she couldn't ignore it.

Who she found there didn't surprise her one bit. Hotch, grinning, actually grinning, from ear to ear. The pull between them was too strong to keep them apart for too long. She should have known it was only a matter of time before they found themselves together again.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said quickly.

She pulled him to her, shutting the door behind him. She shook her head. "Nope, you're right on time!"

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing: <strong>deeda; JJandHotch4ever96; canny-bairn; kdzl; DerekMorgansGirlForever; Starrmyst; and jekkah.<strong>

Hope you enjoyed this little one.


	4. Sacred

**A/N:** Hello. I'm glad everyone likes these. Here's the next one. It's short, but sweet. Enjoy!

Pairing: JJ/Hotch

Episode: Sacred (Season 4, Episode 15)

**Sacred:**

* * *

><p>When they'd started dating, they'd never even imagined it would lead them to this exact point in time: Hotch standing at the altar, JJ walking down the aisle towards him. But here they were, sharing this sacred moment with each other and every single person who loved them.<p>

JJ smiled at her soon to be husband wondering why the aisle had to be so long. She wanted to hurry towards him but the slower beat of the wedding march kept her pace to a slow stroll. She wanted to be next to him already.

Hotch couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous woman who'd agreed to endure him for all of time. She liked to say love for all of time, but he knew he could be a handful sometimes. But she didn't care, she still loved him anyways.

The couple were grinning from ear to ear when finally they met at the altar. JJ eagerly took Hotch's hand, never wanting to let go. Hotch gave her hand a squeeze telling her that he would never let go. They stared at each other happily waiting to be joined in the sanctity that was matrimony.

"I love you," JJ murmured before the priest began.

"I love you, too," Hotch returned, whole-heartedly.

They both turned to the man that would join them forever, hearts bursting with joy; they listened to the Priest's words, and repeated them. But the only words they really heard from each other were the two that meant the most to both of them.

"I do," JJ proclaimed.

"I do," Hotch announced.

With the formalities over, they sealed the deal with a tender, loving kiss. Pulling apart, they smiled at each other with all the love in the world. Their reverie was broken when cheers came from their friends and family.

They walked off the altar and walked back down the aisle to the sounds of congratulations on either side of them. This time when they exited the church it would be as Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed this short instalment. I haven't picked an episode from Season 5 of Smallville yet. So, if you have any suggestions for an episode or something you'd like to see let me know and I'll try to give it a go.<p>

Thanks again to everyone who's taking the time to read and review: **bklyngirl; Berlian; canny-bairn** _(I wish :)_ ); **DerekMorgansGirlForever; kdzl; deeda; and JJandHotch4ever96.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.


	5. Cyborg

**A/N:** Hello all! Not much response to the last chapter, hope you're all still enjoying these little one-shots. This next one is my favourite so far. And when I rolled a 30 sided dice for this chapter's title, I almost rolled again, but didn't. Glad I didn't. This one probably could take place at any point between seasons 1 to 3, pre-Hotch getting a divorce. Hope you enjoy!

Episode: Cyborg (Season 5, Episode 15)

**Cyborg:**

* * *

><p>They called him a cyborg, sometimes. They didn't know that he knew they did. They called him a machine. Unfeeling, uncaring, unattached, unemotional. But driven. They didn't know a cyborg could feel. He <em>did<em> feel. He certainly cared. And he was attached emotionally to one person in particular. _She_ never called him a cyborg. She understood him, even when the people closest to him didn't. Hailey didn't, but _she_ did.

A knock at his office door pulled him from his brooding thoughts. Why couldn't they understand that he _was_ driven, but he could feel, too? After all, a cyborg technically was part human, part machine. He had a heart.

No one understood.

He let out a sigh. "Come in."

She came into his office then, an absolute vision. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and skin that looked as creamy as butter. God, he'd love to feel that skin of hers. But it was her smile that always won him over. Never strained, never half done. When she smiled at him, he felt that her smiles were his and his alone. He certainly didn't care to share.

"Good, you're still here," she said happily.

No, why are you still here? Or what are you still doing here; go home to your family. Just a simple, 'good, you're still here.' Because she understood him.

He gave her a simple nod; she had his full attention, though, she always did when she shone that smile at him.

She walked around his desk to come stand next to him. She was the only one to breach the barrier of his desk. The only one who dared to get close to him. He liked that, very much.

She was so close to him that he could smell the faint hint of perfume. Vanilla and roses. Subtle, like her. It sent shivers down his spine. Nope, he definitely wasn't all machine. He definitely felt something.

He glanced up to see that she was looking at him, smiling shyly, now, with a tinge of pink to her cheeks. He wondered if she could read his mind. If anyone could, she would be the one.

"Umm… I need your signature on these files so I can close them," she said, suddenly nervous.

And he suddenly wondered what he'd done to make her feel that way. Instead of saying anything, though, he did as she bid, signing the files. She closed each one, hugging them to her chest as if protecting herself. _From him?_ But she continued to stand at his side, nonetheless.

He swivelled his chair around to face her, eyes immediately at waist level. He surreptitiously gave her the once over, eyeing her from the tips of her toes, up her long legs, over the feminine curve of her hips and torso, all the way to her beautiful face. She was beautiful and she knew him, knew he wasn't a cyborg.

_Why was he married to Hailey again? _

Catching her gaze, they held still a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Into each other's souls, he'd like to believe, when suddenly he stood up, to stand before her.

There was barely an inch of space between their bodies. It would take hardly any effort on either of their parts to bring them together.

She smiled shyly at him, shaking her head. "Um… sorry," she murmured.

He wasn't exactly sure what she was apologizing for, but she was suddenly moving towards the door.

"JJ," he called to her before she could leave. He knew there was something she needed to say.

She turned around, a pleading look in her eyes. And suddenly he understood her. He could see it there in her eyes. How she admired him. How she cared for him. How she wanted to be with him. But he could also see the hesitation. He was married and she didn't want to be the reason for his marriage ending. He understood her perfectly in that instant.

He gave her a knowing nod.

She gave him that bright shining smile from before. "Have a good night, Hotch."

And then she left the room. For now, he'd just have to be happy with knowing that she knew he wasn't a cyborg.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this one, too. Let me know what you think!<p>

Thanks to my three reviewers: **jekkah; kdzl; and JJandHotch4ever96**. And to anyone else who may be reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds; if I did scenes like this one would be playing on TV instead of in my mind.


	6. Promise

**A/N:** Hey again. Here's number six. Chapter title, again chosen courtesy of a 30 sided dice. For this chapter I used the below quote from season 5's episode '100.' Not my most favourite chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

Episode: Promise (Season 6, Episode 16)

**Promise:**

* * *

><p>"<em>I want him to believe in love, because it is the most important thing. But you need to show him. Promise me."<em>

"_I Promise."_

Hotch wasn't sure if this was what Hailey had wanted or intended exactly. But he thought it was pretty close.

He watched from his small kitchen as JJ and Jack were engaged in a game of 'Monopoly Jr.' in his living room. Each one had a huge smile on their faces, so he knew it couldn't be that far off from what Hailey had wanted.

Step one to keeping the promise he'd made to his ex-wife was to actually find someone to love and someone to love him back. JJ had made that part easy. She was caring and compassionate, but so very strong. She was everything he wanted in the woman he intended to love for all time and more. It hadn't taken them long to figure it out either. That made proceeding to step two of promise keeping all the more quicker.

Step two was going on right now, letting Jack get reacquainted with JJ as his dad's girlfriend and not just as Henry's mom. This evening they'd explained to Jack what exactly their relationship was. That they loved each other very much and wanted to be together and love Jack and Henry together. Now the pair was having a great time playing their board game. Hotch knew that Jack may not have fully understood that JJ was now in their life permanently and that there might be bumps along the way, but he knew he could face anything with the two most important people in his life by his side.

Step three would occur day in and day out from now on. He planned on showing JJ how much he loved her for the rest of their lives together. And he hoped that would be enough to show Jack how to love and therefore keep Hailey's promise.

"Hey," JJ called, startling him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing over there? I'm losing miserably. Get your butt over here."

"Yeah, daddy, I'm beating JJ," Jack called out.

Hotch smiled; grabbing the tray of hot chocolate that he'd just prepared, he carried it into the living room.

"Jack," Hotch, mock scolded, smile still on his face. "You _are _showing JJ how to play right?"

JJ laughed when Jack's face turned into a mischievous smile. He so clearly wasn't showing JJ anything but how to lose.

"Sure daddy," Jack answered, slowly.

Hotch turned to JJ and said, laughing, "I think it's time to double team my son."

"Ok, ok," Jack relented. "I'll show JJ how to play… you sit and watch."

Hotch was the king of Monopoly Jr.

"Thank you, Jack," JJ said warmly.

His son beamed back at JJ and Hotch knew that his 3-step plan in Jack's education in love was well in motion.

_Hailey,_ he thought. _I hope you're watching. You've got nothing to worry about down here…_

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this little one. Hope you liked.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **jekkah; cannybairin; deeda** (_no electricity?);_ **JJandHotch4ever96; Hotch Fan** _(thanks for taking the time in reviewing every chapter!)_; **kdzl; and DerekMorgansGirlForver.**


	7. Fierce

**A/N:** Hello all. Here's number 7 for you. It takes place during and after, Season 6's season premiere The Longest Night. So, if you haven't watched this one, there are some minor spoilers to be had. The title of this chapter comes from Smallville's season 7 episode Fierce (number 3). Hope you enjoy!

Episode: Fierce (season 7, episode 3)

**Fierce:**

* * *

><p>"Hotch," JJ said tentatively into the phone. "What if I mess up?"<p>

He could hear her fear at letting him down. But she never had and he knew she could never let him down.

"Don't worry," he said with conviction. "You won't."

Hotch knew what she didn't, that she was truly capable of anything. JJ was the heart and soul of his team. She kept them together when a case was so horrifying that it threatened to tear them apart. She saw everything that they didn't. She was gentle and caring. But Hotch knew that she was fierce, too.

_%$%_

Hotch stood in the room with his team, along with Detective Kurzbard, listening to the radio. JJ's voice wavered as she started to speak. He knew he'd put her in a tough position. But he would never have suggested it if he knew she wasn't up to it.

"See, I'm not a hostage negotiator… uh… I've never done anything like this, at all, ever, but um sometimes circumstances it's—"

He listened to her hesitate, cutting herself off.

_Come on JJ, I know you can do this,_ he thought to himself.

She let out a breath, collecting herself. "Look, you can tell I'm not a hostage negotiator, but I _am_ a mother. And I… I know what your mother did to you when you were little…"

And there was another reason he knew she could do this, knew that she could empathize with Flynn's pain. JJ was a mother. And some of the strongest people he knew, JJ, Hailey, even Erin Strauss, were strong because of their children.

"… it's _just_ not fair. And… and no one… and no one can make that better. I wish I could, I do…"

The thing he liked most about JJ was that she was never fake, never untruthful. Every word she spoke was truly what she meant and felt. Hotch could always see that and he knew other people could instantaneously hear the genuine sincerity in her voice. That's why choosing JJ to do this was a good choice. Billy Flynn would believe her because it was the truth.

"… That's what mom's are supposed to do. They're not supposed to be the cause of your pain; they're supposed to make it go away. They're supposed to hold you, and tell you everything is gonna be all right. They're supposed to tell you that thunder is angels bowling," she paused to chuckle. "And that it's ok to be afraid of the dark, and… and it's not silly to think there might be monsters in your closet. And that it's ok if you want to climb into bed with them just this once, 'cause it's scary in the room all alone…"

She let out a breath, and Hotch found himself smiling at her speech. He could imagine her saying all of that to Henry.

"…They're supposed to say it's ok to be afraid. Not be the thing you're afraid of. But most importantly, they're supposed to love you no matter what…"

Hotch wished everyone could have a mother as loving as JJ.

"… I'm supposed to empathize with you. Sympathize. Understand…" she trailed off. "But I can't; uh that… that would be a lie. The truth is I don't understand…"

And there it was her fierceness. Yes, she did not like what had been done to him. She'd change it if she could, but she couldn't condone what Flynn had let his pain turn him into. Couldn't even pretend to. Hotch realized she was going off-script, but the truthfulness to her words, to her scorn, was powerful. Hopefully, powerful enough to convince Flynn to let the child go.

"…You can choose letting her go. You can choose teaching her that, _yes_ there are monsters and it's ok to be afraid of them. But it's not ok to let them win. And it's not ok to be one."

_%$%_

JJ went silent on the radio. Her speech was powerful, truthful, and fierce. Hotch knew it had to have had an affect on Flynn.

When Detective Kurzbard's phone rang Hotch knew it would be the good news they'd hoped for.

"He let her go…"

Hotch got on his phone immediately. She needed to know that she'd done it. "JJ… I don't know if you know, he let her go… You did it."

He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. She'd had doubts, but he never did.

_%$%_

Hotch couldn't sleep. He hardly ever could on the plane ride's home. He looked around the plane to see almost everyone passed out. Everyone, except for JJ. She was sitting alone, flipping through the file of the case, going back and forth. He knew what she was thinking, processing all of her 'what ifs.'

He went to her; she looked up to see him giving her a small smile.

"Hotch," she said in surprise.

He sat across from her. Her hands never stopped flipping the sheets of paper. He reached across and put his hands over hers, effectively stopping her nervous fidget.

She looked up at him from under the fringe of her long lashes. Her cheeks were tinged pink. "Hotch?" she questioned breathlessly.

"You," he started slowly, making sure to enunciate every word, "are one of the strongest people I know."

She chuckled, looking off to the side, trying to make light of his comment. But her cheeks turned redder and he knew she took his praise to heart.

"Don't ever doubt that," he finished.

He pulled back, reluctantly disentangling his fingers from hers. He sat back in his chair, watching her.

She pulled her hands into her lap, looking down at them.

"Thank you," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. Hope you liked.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **Hotch Fan; canny bairn; angel85qcca; kdzl; SkySydfan24; deeda **_(we had similar troubles on our vacation to Lebanon a few years ago. Power kept going out at night because of the heat. We had to sit in the dark until it was time to go to bed; thanks for the review);_ **JJandHotch4ever96; jekkah; and DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92.**

I'll try to update soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.


	8. Instinct

**A/N:** Hello. So sorry for the wait, writer's block got me again. But, I'm back with a new chapter. Hopefully, you'll like. Title of this chapter came from Smallville's season 8 episode, Instinct.

Episode: Instinct (season 8, episode 4)

**Instinct:**

* * *

><p>He knocked urgently on her door. It was late, too late for a visit, but he somehow knew she'd be waiting for him. That no visit would be too late from him.<p>

One minute he had been sitting at home, alone, Jack at a sleepover, and then the next he was out of his seat and out the door. A feeling deep down inside telling him he had to go to her that he had to see her. He somehow knew that she wouldn't have company that Henry was away, that she was all alone.

It was instinct. It was like a sixth sense. A JJ-sense, he mused as he waited for her to come to the door.

It had been a month since he'd seen JJ in his analyst's office, tears in her eyes. It had killed him to see her so sad. Yet, he had known that then had not been their time. He'd known he had to wait; for what he hadn't been entirely sure at the time.

But now he knew. He'd waited for this exact moment when everything just seemed right. The night was hot with a slight breeze to take away from its bite. The air felt alive, charged, infused with a power that resonated through his body. It was different, he felt different, but it also felt oh so right.

When the door finally opened it was to a face of an angel. Standing there in her little nightgown, hair loose around her shoulders, she looked exactly as he'd pictured her a million times before. A smile on her face, a twinkle in her blue eyes, when she said his name, "Hotch," it wasn't with surprise that he was on her doorstep, or alarm he was there so late. She said it as if she'd been waiting for him all her life and he'd finally, finally made his way home.

It was instinct when he reached for her, wrapping his arms around her smaller body, pulling her close. It was instinct, as well, when a second later he let his lips crash down over hers in a hungry kiss.

* * *

><p>I know, short, but this is what came to me. I'm hoping to add the last two chapters in the next few days.<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **Hotch Fan; JJandHotch4ever96; canny-bairn; ChocoboMuffins; SkySydfan24; kdzl; and DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92.**

Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.


	9. Persuasion

**A/N:** Hi all! Back again, with a slightly longer addition. Hope you enjoy!

Episode: Persuasion (season 9, episode 14)

**Persuasion:**

* * *

><p>JJ stared at her husband's back from her position in their bed. Why was he sitting at his desk, instead of by her side, was what she wanted to know. She threw his back a pointed pout, telepathically sending him a message of her disdain.<p>

Apparently, he had an eight page report to hand in tomorrow on the team's latest case. A case JJ hadn't been present at due to her currently being on maternity leave. At the moment the fact that he was working on a case at all frustrated her all the more, since she was eager to get back to work.

A sudden thought struck her, a way to kill two birds with one stone…

A mischievous look overtook her face; the fact that he couldn't see it was all the better. Now she had the element of surprise. She held all the cards at the moment.

Making her decision, JJ crawled across the bed, unbeknownst to Hotch. She climbed over the edge and padded across the carpet closing the distance between her and the object of her desire. She stood behind him, ready to pounce.

"JJ, honey, what are you doing?" Hotch questioned her, not bothering to turn around.

She was momentarily surprised, thinking that she'd been super stealthy. But apparently there wasn't much you could get past super FBI agent Aaron Hotchner… well, she'd see about that.

JJ grinned. "Nothing, Aaron, just ignore me…"

She didn't know whether to be pleased or annoyed when his fingers went right back on tapping at his laptop keyboard.

She placed her hands on either of his shoulders and started to knead his tight muscles. Getting him to relax first would be key.

"JJ…" he warned.

"Shh…" she urged. "I'm not here, just keep working.

She continued to move her hands along his shoulders feeling his tense muscles, working them until they became soft, pliable… She mentally chided him for still being in his shirt and tie so late at night. She reached around him and loosened his tie and then unbuttoned the first couple of buttons. Her fingers tickled at the skin she exposed there.

JJ had the extreme satisfaction of knowing Hotch wasn't fully concentrating on his report anymore when she heard his breath hitch and the tapping at his keyboard cease.

_Time to step it up a notch…_ she thought, gleefully.

She leaned forward, letting her body press against his back, and placed a kiss at the crook of his neck. Her lips trailed a line of fire up, along the side of his neck and back down again. She let her tongue snake out a bit, to soothe the heated skin, only to nip at his pulse point a second later.

Hotch wasn't typing away at his computer at all, anymore.

"Aaron," she murmured, between her kisses.

"Hmm…" he said absentmindedly.

"Are you finished with your report?" she asked.

She didn't give him time to answer because she leaned around him to give the corner of his lips a teasing kiss. When she pulled away from him she had the pleasure of hearing him groan in frustration.

He whirled around in his chair to her delight and growled out, "The report can wait!"

And the next thing she knew he was practically dragging her to their bed. And she was grinning in triumph.

* * *

><p>JJ was sitting at her desk the next morning, ecstatic beyond words. She loved being a mom to Jack, Henry, and Kate, but she also loved her job. A lot. And she'd been away from it for far too long.<p>

Sorting through the mounds of files on her desk she wasn't surprised when her door burst open dramatically. She stared up at her irate looking husband, trying, but failing miserably, to mask her amusement.

"I thought they were joking," he exclaimed.

"Nope," she said simply, knowing her lack of elaboration would only further annoy him.

He gritted his teeth. "I know you wanted to come back to work, but shouldn't we have discussed it together when that would happen?"

She smirked. "Oh, we did…"

He looked confused now. "We did?"

"Yep, last night," she replied, hard pressed not to laugh out loud.

"Last night?" he questioned, trying to remember.

When realization dawned on his face, she knew he was now remembering vividly their night time activities.

She nodded. "I asked you if I could come back to work tomorrow and if I recall correctly your reply was," she paused for dramatic effect. "'Yes, oh yes!'"

His face flushed with the memory. When he turned around and slammed the door behind him, she burst into a fit of giggles.

_Man, _she thought, merrily_. I'm probably going to pay for that…_

Well, at least she'd taught her husband a valuable lesson, one she knew he probably would forget the next time she tried it: the art of persuasion came in many forms…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing: **canny-bairn; ChocoboMuffins; JJandHotch4ever96; and DracoMalfoysSweetGirl96.**

Last chapter to come soon!

Disclaimer: As usual, don't own Criminal Minds.


	10. Supergirl

**A/N:** Hi all! This is the last one-shot for this series. I'm glad everyone's enjoyed them so much! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! For this one I got the title of Supergirl as my random episode pick. But it wasn't until I heard that Daisy Angel was in need of a fic to cheer her up that I came up with this idea. So, this is a little Jack and Henry one-shot to hopefully make Daisy Angel's and everyone else's day a little better.

Episode: Supergirl (season 10, episode 3)

**Supergirl:**

* * *

><p>"Mommy," Henry asked, in awe. "Are you really… Superman?"<p>

JJ laughed, bending down to give her little man a squeeze. "You mean Supergirl... no sweetheart. Hotch and I are going to a costume party, remember? I'm playing dress-up."

"But… but you look like Supergirl," Jack added, confused. "You're pretty just like Supergirl."

"And you're nice like Supergirl, too, mommy," Henry chimed in.

JJ turned to give her two boys her full attention. They were sitting on her bed, watching as she finished up putting on her makeup. She smiled at the two darlings and then looked down at her costume.

She'd felt ridiculous when Garcia had brought over the costume. And she'd felt even more ridiculous when she'd put on the red pleated skirt, red boots and blue top with the huge yellow 'S' emblem on it. She'd actually been ready to tear it off, but her boys' innocent comments were seriously changing her mind.

"You think the costume is a good idea?" she asked them tentatively.

Henry nodded his little four year old head emphatically.

"You even saved me one time, JJ," Jack stated excitedly.

"I did?" she questioned.

"'Member when that dog tried to eat me," Jack reminded her.

JJ gave him a small smile. The neighbour's dog next door had gotten loose and he'd spotted Jack walking towards the house from his drop off at the bus stop. JJ was already outside to greet the six year old. The dog was a friendly one, but JJ saw instantly that it's barrelling toward the little boy had terrified him. She'd intercepted the dog in the nick of time and taken it home.

"He didn't eat me…You're my hero, JJ," Jack proclaimed.

JJ couldn't help the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. Ever since she and Hotch had decided to move in together she'd been working overtime on trying to make sure Jack was comfortable with their new living arrangements. Trying to make him understand that she loved him without making it seem like she was trying to put his mother in the shadows. It seemed her efforts hadn't gone wasted.

"You're my Supergirl, JJ," Jack said innocently.

She couldn't help it. She pulled the little boy close and gave him a big hug. The tears slipped down her cheeks. But they were definitely tears of joy.

"Aww Jack, you're my Superboy!" She laughed happily.

"Hey mommy," Henry interrupted. "What about me?"

She opened one arm to embrace her son in a hug, putting a kiss on each of the boy's foreheads. "You're both my Superboys! And I love you both very much!"

They laughed together until they were interrupted by a booming voice. "Hey, what's going on here?"

The little group looked up to see that Hotch had entered the room and was smirking at the sight in front of him.

"Daddy!"

"Hotch!"

Both boys detached themselves from JJ's side to rush up to him. JJ watched from her position on the bed as Hotch engulfed each boy in a hug, listening to each of them as they eagerly told him about their day. At one moment he spared JJ a questioning look, but she waved it off for now.

Finally, Hotch said, "Why don't you go set up your cars to play, ok? I've got to change into my costume too…"

"Are you Superman?" Henry questioned, matter-of-fact.

Hotch smiled at the boy. "Wait and see," he told him. "Now off you guys go."

He watched them rush out of their bedroom happily before hi joined JJ on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze. She gave him a grateful smile at his tender gesture.

"You ok?" he asked unsurely.

"Yeah," JJ said contently. "Yeah, I really am. You know… I'm Jack's hero…"

The short statement had her tearing up once again, she couldn't help it.

"Aww… come here, sweetheart," Hotch said tenderly.

She allowed herself to be engulfed in his warm, sweet embrace. _God, she loved this man._

"That's a good thing, right?" Hotch said into her shoulder. "That you're Jack's hero?"

She pulled back to assure him with wide, shiny eyes, "It's a very good thing!"

He still looked at her, confused by her sudden emotion.

She let out a sigh and explained. "I've just been so worried about how Jack felt about me. I didn't want him to think I was replacing his mom because he had a great mother. I just… it just feels good to know he actually likes me."

Hotch smiled. "JJ, honey, Jack adores you. He loves you. You know what he told me when he found out that I liked you… before we really started dating?"

"What?" JJ asked cautiously.

"He said, 'Daddy,'" Hotch started. "'You need to marry her because she's pretty and nice and makes good chocolate chip cookies. And, oh yeah, Henry says she's an awesome mommy!'"

"Really?" JJ said suspiciously.

"Word for word, swear to God," Hotch said affectionately. "I think he summed you up perfectly."

JJ wiped at her eyes. "Your son is a sweetheart."

"I think he gets that from his dad," Hotch joked.

JJ laughed giving his shoulder a playful push before bringing him in for a sweet kiss. "I love you, Aaron Hotchner."

"Love you too, Jennifer Jareau," he said grinning.

Feeling like she was now on cloud nine, she stood up and grabbed a department store bag. She dropped it in front of him.

"What's that?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "Your costume. Garcia picked it out for you."

"Garcia?" Hotch said dubiously. "Do I even want to know?"

JJ giggled. "I know the kids are going to be happy."

Hotch frowned as he grabbed the bag from the floor. He stuck his hand inside and came out with a cloak, a scarf in maroon and yellow colors and a pair of round lens glasses.

"Seriously?" Hotch scoffed.

"Come on, get dressed quickly," JJ joked. "We don't want to be late for school… Hogwarts awaits…"

JJ laughed happily as she exited their bedroom to the sound of Hotch's groan. Life was good with her and Hotch and her two lovely boys.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this little one-shot and for this series. I hope you all enjoyed them as much as I did. And I hope this cheered you up Daisy Angel. :)<p>

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing: **breverson; ChocoboMuffins; JJandHotch4ever96; canny-bairn; DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92; SkySydfan24; and deeda.**

Thanks again!


End file.
